When a callee (subscriber B) receives a call from a caller (subscriber A) it is advantageous if the callee receives information on the caller for example in order to decide if he/she accepts the call. In mobile communication this kind of situation is traditionally achieved by utilizing the phone book in the user equipment. The user pre-stores contact details, such as MSISDN number with names, in a memory of the user device or subscriber identity module, and when the user i.e. the callee receives the call from a subscriber A, the user equipment is configured to retrieve caller details from the phone book on a basis of MSISDN number delivered in the call and as a result the callee (subscriber B) may see on the display of the user equipment the caller name. This works fine as long as the callee has pre-stored the information on the caller in the memory. However, when the caller is unknown to the callee the phone book based solution does not work.
Another known solution to achieve the same outcome is such that when the subscriber B receives the call the user equipment is configured to initiate a query towards a network element in order to retrieve information, such as a name, of a subscriber A. This kind of arrangement, at least in principle, solves the above described problem and by means of the arrangement it is also possible to provide information on unknown callers to the callee. However, the problem is that the arrangement requires that an application is installed in the user equipment, which is configured to perform the query to the network node. The challenge may also be when the network coverage is limited during the incoming call. Then it may happen that the retrieval of information on subscriber A takes too long while the call is already ringing and as a result the desired information cannot be provided to the callee. Further challenge with the existing solutions is that the user equipment restricts giving the MSISDN of the caller to the installed application, thus the application not being able to identify the caller MSISDN to perform a query on the network node, e.g. to retrieve the caller name.
Thus, there is need to develop improved solutions in order to provide information on the caller to callee in due course during the call.